


Red

by biasedwriting



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Drama, F/M, Leo - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, jung taekwoon - Freeform, taekwoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: Stay away from the wolf they said. But what if that becomes impossible?Red.She'd been called that ever since she made that crazy decision to dye the ends of her hair a bright flaming red. She loved the name, it was a part of her identity. She was Red and Red was her - at least that was what it was in the little town she lived in.Red.He loved the colour. The colour of thick blood coursing through his veins, the colour of juicy apples, and the colour of her hair which flowed behind her in the gusts of wind. Dark, brooding, menacing, he was one with the woods that enveloped the little town he watched over.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Red Riding Hood
> 
> I'm not sure how this is going to be
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it.

They said the small town life was the best and she did nothing to disagree. No, she agreed wholeheartedly. Everyone knew everyone else, people were friendly, and there was no dearth of help or support when things went wrong or even right.

Maybe that’s how the name spread – Red. She was Red all around town, famous for the flaming red hair that flowed down her shoulders like a trail of fire. Red wasn’t one of the town’s beauties with the typical fair skin and large doe eyes that was considered the epitome of beauty. No, she had her own appearance of small almond shaped piercing eyes, button nose, skin dusted with a light tan and endless waves of hair whose ends were coloured a bright red.

Things were average for her at most, she did the things that teenagers usually did – she went to college, she had her group of friends, she had a part time job. Red was absolutely normal in every way.

In fact she even had a regular name – Lee Hyeji, one of those common names that people often forgot. Lee Hyeji was the daughter of the town’s green grocer and kindergarten teacher, she was the delivery girl for village next to the town, and she was the girl with the flaming red hair. Lee Hyeji was everyone, but in the end, she was herself.

“Red,” her head shot up off the counter as she looked up at her boss who held up a package. She smiled reaching for it to read the address scrawled over it “you’ll need to deliver that by tonight along with these two parcels. You can deliver them together.”

Hyeji shifted from her cramped seat in the shop tugging the other two packages towards her. Her feet tapped on the hardwood floor as she grinned. “You finally let me go to the village after ages!”

“Red, this could be a wolf, it’s not safe. Knowing you, you won’t take the roundabout route to the village but rather right through the woods which is shorter, but dangerous.” Her boss reminded her, leaning against the counter with a no-nonsense face as Hyeji shrugged.

“They haven’t found anything in the woods, so I’m sure it’s just a sham. You should let me take the route through the woods, I could do more work that way.”

“And for good reason, you know that there has been suspicious activity in the woods.” Her boss was stubborn as hell, just like everyone else in town. The woods had been scanned through multiple times and there had been no instances of any suspicious activities, just some change in animal movement and a few campers. Nothing which could cause much worry, or so Hyeji believed.

She stood up, carefully placing the parcels one on top of the other “I’ll just get to work delivering these anyway.” Her boss watched as his employee picked of the parcels and marched out of the shop, he sighed.

“Stay away from the woods and stay away from the wolves.”

Hyeji rolled her eyes as she piled the parcels in her bicycle basket. The woods were a peaceful place and the roundabout ‘safe’ route was simply too time consuming. She’d get a nice peaceful bike ride as well as her work done in half the time. The conclusion was obvious, she felt as she pedaled towards the town limits, greeting the familiar faces she passed.

The woods crept upon her suddenly. She wasn’t surprised, she was used to it in fact. A smile spread across her lips as she pedaled on. The route was rougher as it dipped and rose, a path of mud and stones. The dark cover of trees, the smell of decaying wood as well as the lush greenery. Her hair a stark contrast to it all – like a forest fire travelling between the green. It was quite deep in the woods, but she wasn’t too worried. She knew this place like the back of her hand, well, at least she knew the route well enough.

A twig broke somewhere in the path ahead as her head shot up to meet eyes of a peculiar shade.

Red.


	2. Two

Hyeji froze when she felt his eyes on her. Her knuckles tightened around the brakes of her bicycle as it halted. His skin was pale and his cat-like features were framed by locks of hair that nearly reached his shoulders. There was something about him that seemed very menacing as his eyes refused to shift away from her. Hyeji’s feet came in contact with the ground as she tilted her head and regarded the man.

“Camping here?” she asked as his eyebrows perked at the sound of her voice. He shook his head as she blinked and shrugged “well, it’s supposed to be unsafe here, just keep an eye out.” Her feet were back on the pedals as she prepared to pedal forward.

“That would mean it’s unsafe for you too,” her head spun around as he stared back at her blankly, his voice didn’t fit his face, she thought as her eyes fixed themselves on this curious being in front of her “since you’re travelling alone in the woods with a wolf in it.”

Her lips pursed as she looked at the blank face in front of her “You’re right, I suppose. But I’m supposed to be delivering these now and this is the easier route.” He seemed amused by her presence and she didn’t know why but she couldn’t help but feel riveted by his presence. She turned again hesitantly, ready to pedal again.

“Would you like me to accompany you?”

She halted again spinning around to meet those intense eyes again.

“I can show you a safer route. Through the woods.” He said, as she gaped at him.

“But I don’t know you.” She breathed as he stepped closer to her.

“But neither do I.” their eyes met again as she drew in another breath inhaling the scent of the woods around her along with a whiff of him. His eyes weren’t so red, but more like a brown-red, his voice really didn’t that serious face.

“Red.” She whispered feeling taken aback as a hint of a smile graced his lips.

“Leo.”

“Suits you.” She said, indicating to his cat-like features as his eyes narrowed and crinkled.

“I would say the same about you.” She chuckled when he said that.

“So what is this route you speak of?” she asked, curious as he simply placed his hand on the handle of her bicycle and began leading it in a random direction. The pull on her bicycle was so strong, she nearly lost balance as she felt herself being simply pulled along. She jammed her fingers on the brakes as he spun around to look at her.

“I can cycle myself. Just lead the way.”  His hand instantly let go of the handle bar as he took a step forward. They moved in silence as she followed him, he took careful and measured steps, sometimes halting and perking his ears like he was trying to listen to something. She pedaled warily behind him not knowing what to make of the man before her, except for that she couldn’t help but feel drawn in by those eyes of his. She did have a pepper spray can which was lodged in an accessible spot.

His pace slowed down drastically and he was next to her, her eyes fell on the dark locks of hair that brushed against the broad shoulders, the sharp nose and those eyes of his that made her feel like she was going to burn under their gaze. A quick intake of breath when they shifted to her and fixed themselves on her face. A smirk grazed his lips displaying just a glimpse of his white teeth.

“Have you heard of the wolf that misled Red?”


	3. Three

Her sharp intake of breath resounded through the woods. Hyeji was certan her heartbeat could be heard by the man standing in from of her and that he could sense the panic she felt picking up in her veins.

“I have.” She said, fingers reaching for the pepper spray can in her pocket. Leo raised his eyebrow at her before turning around.

“I wouldn’t mace me if I were you. I am the only one who knows the way to the village from here.”

Hyeji let out and uncomfortable laugh as her fingers still gripped onto the cold metal can in her pocket. “How can I tell if you aren’t going to kill me?”

Leo halted suddenly as her bicycle came in contact with him as his lips twitched with amusement.

“Think about it, I’d have killed you earlier if I had to, we’ve already passed the densest parts of the woods.” His voice was a whisper, soft and melodious. Hyeji was convinced he would make a delightful singer, expect his voice would sound deadly if he was the last thing she heard before she died. Her eyes darted to his face, down the strong arms and long fingers that could be wrapped around her neck, squeezing till she couldn’t breathe.

“Down this path, you should reach the centre of the village.” His voice graced her ears again. There was a pause as she blinked at the man before her. The village could clearly been seen in the distance. The sound of twigs breaking made her spin around to see Leo turning to leave and she called out to him.

“Thank you! And I’m sorry!” she watched as he paused for a second, almost like he was acknowledging what she said before melting into the darkness of the woods.

Hyeji was quick to deliver the parcels in the village and was greeted with great joy. It had been a while since she had been to the village and greeting people she knew was almost an imperative after delivering the parcels. But all the while she simply couldn’t shake off the memory of the man from the woods. Her eyes kept darting towards it.

“You know Red, it’s beautiful but it’s not very safe.” A voice piped up beside her as she spun around to be greeted by a dimpled smile.

“Hongbin! It’s been forever!” she grinned at the man with the camera around his neck. He had left the village to go to college. She had practically grown up with him. “When did you get back? How long are you here?”

“I’ll be here for about two months. Just got done with a year of college,” He replied “were you here on a delivery?” he leaned against the picket fence she had rested her bicycle on. She nodded, her eyes inadvertently shifting towards the woods before quickly shifting back to Hongbin.

“Well, if you’re planning on taking the path to the city through the woods, I’m accompanying you.” Hongbin seemed to read her mind.

“It’s fine you know, I came here through the woods.” She turned to her friend as he rolled his eyes.

“Which was why Jaehwan was mauled when he went in there.”

“What?” she blinked as Hongbin nodded “Jaehwannie got mauled?” she panicked as Hongbin placed a hand on her shoulder.

“He’s been discharged from the hospital. He can’t remember what mauled him and to be honest I can’t imagine what could have done that to him.”

“But is he alright?” Hyeji stared at Hongbin wide eyed.

“The damage wasn’t very bad,” Hongbin sighed, his eyes travelling over the length of the woods which surrounded the village “I think he was shocked more than anything else. His back was bleeding.”

Hyeji nodded blankly, wondering what on earth could have attacked Jaehwan as Hongbin pushed away from the fence.

“It’s going to get dark, it think we should start moving,” he raised his hand as Hyeji opened her mouth to tell him she would be fine, her mind instantly going back to Leo “I’m not taking no as an answer.”

“Alright,” she smiled “then you must stay for dinner and go back by the night bus.”

Hongbin smiled as they both began to make their way to the woods. It wasn’t a long walk, the green was quick to greet them as they exchanged pleasant conversation. But something felt off, particularly for Hyeji. She sensed that they were being watched and when she turned to the left, she spotted the cat-like eyes for a mere second before they vanished.

“I must be dreaming.” she thought to herself as she walked alongside Hongbin.


	4. Four

It was difficult for her to stay away from the woods. Summer meant a lot more deliveries and the route through the woods even though Hyeji was told to take the longer route away from the woods. She couldn’t help but go back in search of the mysterious man in the woods. There was something about him, she couldn’t put her finger on what exactly, that made her want to see him again.

Another perk about riding through the woods in the summer was finding her favourite berries growing there for her to pick. They were wild mulberries, in a deep, dark red growing from bushes that spilled over the path in the woods. For most part Hyeji would stop to pick a few and take them with her, but never had enough time to collect much. 

Pedaling through the dank leaf covered path on her way back home, she halted when she saw a vaguely familiar broad build crouching over the dark bushes. Her fingers slid over the brakes as the cycles halted and the figure was quick to turn around. Those flashing eyes stared at hers intensely, she felt her breath hitch as a weak smile perked her lips up.

“Leo.” She whispered, her eyes fixing themselves on the basket of mulberries grasped in his hand. He stiffened when their eyes met again watching her lips twitch as she tried to form words to say to him. Hyeji was surprised when the basket was extended filled with gleaming mulberries.

“How did you know I liked these?” she blurted out as he simply pointed to her face.

“You have a mulberry stain on your face.”

Hyeji turned red in embarrassment. In a futile attempt to wipe it off, she nearly missed Leo placing the basket on her bike and turning to leave. Her head shot up to the receding figure as she called out his name and he halted for just a second, turning around to meet her eyes yet again. She breathed out again, a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I can’t eat all these by myself…” she began shyly as his blank expression didn’t seem to change at all. She took slow steps towards him, getting sucked into his eyes.

“Would you like to share some with me?” she breathed out as the dark indifferent orbs flickered just for a second as they travelled over her face. His tongue gently ran over his dry lips as she grasped at the basket.

“You do know that the woods aren’t safe.” His voice was hoarse.

“I know, but you’re here.” She grinned, but his gaze didn’t waver.

“What makes you think I’m safe?” his figure loomed over her but she stood her ground, reaching for a berry in the basket and pressing it against his lips.

“Here, have a mulberry.”

She felt his sigh against her fingers as his lips engulfed the berry. His eyes didn’t leave hers as he still looked at her questioningly. Hyeji simply rolled her eyes.

“You guided me to the village safely, why wouldn’t I trust you?” she offered him the basket of berries while nodding to a space for them to sit down at. At first he looked hesitant, but when she tugged at his jacket, he silently followed her to settle down beside her under a tree. The basket was placed between them as a silence filled the air. Their hands met in the basket as they both reached for the fruit and she was quick to retract her hand on instinct as he slowly picked up the berry and gently bit into it, staining his lips in the process.

“I’m assuming you’ll want to talk.” He said suddenly surprising her as she turned towards him and shook her head.

“No, not unless you want to.” She laughed as he turned toward her, his eyes wider than usual as she leaned back against the tree sighing and reaching into the basket. She took a peek at the man beside her again as he guzzled at the berries.

“Hey Leo,” he turned towards her as she resisted the urge to laugh “your lips look like candy.”

For the first time in her life, she saw his eyes widening as he swiftly turned away, trying to hide his burning cheeks.

That was an image she would never forget.


	5. Five

It was the scent of incense that brought him to his senses as he rolled off the mattress carelessly tossed on the wooden floor. Dragging his fingers through his hair he stood up, tensing when he felt a new burst of adrenaline coursing through his veins. His ear twitched as he pushed the wooden door of his make-shift cabin open. No one should be in the woods at this time. It was a full moon night and the people of the town and village avoided the woods like the plague fearing wolves.

So why was the smell of incense wafting its way towards him?

Picking up his pace, he sped towards the source of the smell and was greeted by a flash of red and a soft curse. His eyes fell on her as she hovered over a small shrine clutching onto her hand as the embers from the incense sparked and landed on her skin. He could smell her now, she had a unique scent which mixed with the incense as his toes curled and his eyes shut. The slight scent of burnt skin mingled with it.

She jumped when he crouched next to her and grasped at the pricking skin.

“Leo.” Her eyes were wide as they placed themselves on the long locks of hair before trailing over his leonean features and landing on his eyes which had fixed themselves on her red skin.

“What are you doing here?” he whispered at her skin, carefully releasing a puff of air on it, resisting his natural instincts watching her gape at him embarrassed. Her skin was still red as she mumbled something about finding the shrine during her last visit and wanting to pay her respects.

“It’s nearly full moon, you should stay away.” He rasped out as she gently pulled her hand away from his before pressing her lips to the prickling area soothing it as he watched. She looked up at him and the scent hit his nostrils again.

“I haven’t encountered any wolves Leo,” She chuckled “I’ve only encountered you…and the experience hasn’t really been frightening at all.”

He was taken aback by the genuine smile on her face as her eyes turned into crescents. He couldn’t bring himself to mislead her with his appearance.

“What if…” he began watching as she paid close attention to him “what if I’m the one you should keep away from?” he watched as she looked at him skeptically, her eyebrow slowly raising as she let out a short laugh.

“You sound like you came out of one of those romance novels.”

Leo’s face continued to remain stoic as she looked at him again. The red of her hair strikingly contrasting the black of the hoodie she had donned. He could hear the steady beat of her heart as she placed a hand on his knee steadying herself, not knowing how his skin burned under her touch.

“By that you’re going to have to be a little more specific about why I should keep away from you.”

“I’m not safe…for people.”

“Do you have a communicable disease?” she asked point blank as his eyes widen and he shakes his head.

“Rapist?”

Another shake of his head.

“Murderer?”

“No, I’m just not safe. You have to stay away.” He said, mildly frustrated as her hand gently patted his knee. His eyes shot up to meet hers yet again to see a determined look as a flash of heat took over him. He shuddered, hoping she would leave soon enough before something happened.

“Listen Mr. Big Bad Wolf, I happen to like you. So staying away is going to be a problem.”


End file.
